catsdontdancefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Darla Dimple/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190307004223
Darla Dimple Voiced by: Ashley Peldon (speaking), Lindsay Ridgeway (singing) A child star and shining jewel of Mammoth Studios. To the general public, she is "America's Sweetheart and Lover of Animals". In reality, Darla's is a self centered actress not willing to share the limelight with anyone else. Especially animals. *Alliterative Name: D'arla '''D'imple. *Big Bad: She is the primary obstacle for Danny and the other animals, who constantly terrorizes everyone on the set and floods the entire studio in hopes of killing them (or at least getting them fired). *Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: She acts friendly in the eyes of the general public. In reality, she is extremely mean and self-centered. *Broken Pedestal: Danny genuinely admires her at first. *Butt-Monkey: Don't pretend she doesn't deserve it, though. *Creepy Child: Despite being a cute little girl, she has a very strong tendency to lash out, many of her facial expressions are straight up creepy and her ways of getting rid of Danny and his friends could potentionally lead to injury and even death. *Enfant Terrible: She is an extremely bratty little girl off screen. *Evil Cannot Comprehend Good: Considering that she was confident that she had crushed Danny's hopes of achieving his dream, she was completely baffled that Danny would still continue fighting for his dream and would later turn the tables on her during the climax song. His Batman Gambit is what eventually leads to her Villainous Breakdown. *Evil Laugh: Preceding her Villain Song and also kind of her default laugh. In the German version, it doubles as a rather terrifying Noblewoman's Laugh. *Face of an Angel, Mind of a Demon: She may look sweet and cute, but she's using it to hide her evil self. *The Fake Cutie: There's absolutely nothing cute about her true personality. *Fatal Flaw: Her temper and her ego end up doing her in. *Hair-Trigger Temper: Even though she can get angry very easily, Darla keeps it under wraps usually. *Hoist by His Own Petard: After her final attempt to sabotage the animals' big show fails spectacularly, Darla launches into another tirade and furiously vents her hatred for them and for Danny, right in front of her audience and accidentally shouting into a microphone of her part in flooding the studio. It quickly proves to be the end of her career. *Huge Guy, Tiny Girl: Non-romantic: Darla is the Tiny Girl to Max's Huge Guy. *Innocent Blue Eyes: They look the part, but she's far from innocent. *It's All About Me: Pretty obvious. *Jerkass: A Spoiled Brat who hates all animals, actively works to destroy their performances and has an extremely short temper. Yeah, that'll do it. *Jabba Table Manners: When she pigs out on a huge pile of junk food — and one apple — in her balcony box. *Large Ham: '''"BIG AND LOUD!!!!!" *Laser-Guided Karma: After trying to get the animals fired, she herself is put out of a job and works as a janitor in the end credits. *Light Is Not Good: She's heavily associated with hearts and the color pink—a motif she keeps while she's plotting Danny's downfall. *Kids Are Cruel: She is an extremely cruel kid. *Nice Character, Mean Actor: On screen, Darla is the sweetest and cutest animal-loving little girl you'll ever meet. Off screen, she's a self centered prima donna that can't stand animals. *Nice Job Fixing It, Villain!: Darla's attempts to stop the animals' performance result in one of the most spectacular auditions in all cinema history, complete with gunfire and spectacular light performances. *Nightmare Face: Pulls this off to terrifying effect at the end of "Big and Loud, Part 2." *No Celebrities Were Harmed: Darla's looks are obviously based on◊ Shirley Temple◊ with some Jane Withers thrown in, and her first name is taken from another child star. **For a bonus, most of Darla's characterization is inspired by a (false) Shirley Temple rumor from back in the day - that instead of being a sweet little girl, she was really a 30-year-old chain-smoking midget who hated children and animals. *Oh, Crap!: After she realizes that the entire studio heard her Villainous Breakdown over the loudspeaker. *Older Than They Look: It's very strongly implied (though not confirmed) that Darla's actually much older than she looks. *Panty Shot: She gets a lot of these, but they're fortunately played more for cuteness rather than fanservice, as was common during the time the movie is set. *Princesses Prefer Pink: She's treated like a princess by the staff of Mammoth Studios, and a large percentage of her outfits and possessions are pink. *Red Eyes, Take Warning: Her pupils turn red when she's extremely upset. *Regal Ringlets: Her hair is styled this way. *Sitting Sexy on a Piano: During Darla's "Big and Loud" number — since it's a Max-sized piano and she's small, she can roll around for several minutes with no danger of falling off. *Smug Snake: Remains entirely confident that she'll ruin the animals even as her plot slowly but surely improves their act. *Spoiled Brat: She's the main star of Mammoth Studios, has a butler, a huge home and lots of luxuries, and is very much a brat. *Squashed Flat: Darla gets this treatment in the climax. *Stepford Smiler: Type C. *The Sociopath: Cares only about herself and her own fame. *Tastes Like Diabetes: In-Universe, Darla is known as an extremely cutesy character on screen and to the general public. *They Wasted a Perfectly Good Sandwich: She just bites the heads off animal crackers. *Tiny Tyrannical Girl: She has all the adults at Mammoth Studios kowtowing to her every whim. *Troubling Unchildlike Behavior: Seriously, what's with this girl? *Twitchy Eye: Darla sometimes does this when she's angry (or trying to hold back her anger). *The Vamp: Considering that she utilizes her cuteness and faux-sweetness rather than the usual feminine traits of this trope, she's an oddly unsexualized fit to it. **Fille Fatale: However, her role as the Vamp is played slightly more straight when she shows shades of this trope during the Big and Loud number. *Villainous Breakdown: When all her efforts to stop the animals impromptu number in the finale backfire immensely. It ends with her outing herself to an audience while she's ranting at Danny.Darla: I should've drowned you all when I FLOODED THE STAGE! *Villain Song: Big and Loud is a straight stage number, and part of a ploy to set up Danny and his friends. Played straight with the Dark Reprise. *Villain with Good Publicity: Darla gets away with most of the crap she inflicts on everyone around her because she is the star of Mammoth Studios and puts up an extremely deceptive cutesy image before the general public. At least until she exposes her true personality at the end. *Wicked Heart Symbol: One of her major motifs.